Sabretooth
Name : :Sabretooth Creedthumb|233px|Sabertooth ;Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko : :Victor Creed ;Poprzednie pseudonimy : :Slasher, El Tigre ;Uniwersum : :616 ;Tożsamość : :Nieznana ;Wzrost : :6'6" (195 cm) ;Waga : :275 lbs. (124 kg) ;Kolor włosów : :Blond ;Kolor oczu : :Bursztynowe ;Zajęcie/zawód : :Skrytobójca ;Klasa postaci : :Mutant ;Status prawny : :Notowany ;Stan cywilny : :Kawaler ;Narodowość : :Kanadyjczyk ;Miejsce narodzin : :Kanada ;Znani krewni : :Graydon Creed (syn - nie żyje) ;Powiązania z grupami : :Brotherhood of Mutants, Weapon X, Hound Program, X-Factor, Marauders, C.I.A ;Baza operacyjna : :Nieznana ;Pierwsze pojawienie się : :Iron Fist #14 ;Zdolności : :Zdolności mutageniczne Sabretootha są bardzo podobne do tych, które posiada Wolverine. Creed ma mutacyjny czynnik samogojący, który umożliwia mu regenerację tkanek w przyspieszonym tempie. Jest on w stanie przeżyć i wyleczyć się z obrażeń, które zabiłyby normalnego człowiek czy mutanta. Ten sam czynnik zwalnia także proces starzenia się i zwiększa odporność na wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny. Jego zmysły są super-czułe. Pazury Victora posiadają taką twardość, że bez problemu mogą przeciąć nawet kość. ;Uwagi : :Wszystkie atrybuty fizyczne (siła, szybkość itp.) jak i czynnik samogojący Creeda zostały udoskonalone, gdy został on porwany przez Tribuna (Graydon Creed). Obecnie szkielet Sabretootha jest powleczony adamantium. ;Biografia : :Victor Creed swoje dzieciństwo spędził w piwnicy. Tam, na łańcuchu, trzymał go własny ojciec. Traktowany jak zwierzę, maltretowany psychicznie i fizycznie, dorósł i stał się psychopatycznym mordercą znanym jako Sabretooth. Victor, jako agent C.I.A., pracował wraz z Loganem. Obaj, późniejsze produkty Programu Weapon X, mają jedynie mgliste wspomnienia o tym okresie. Choć raczej niechętni wobec siebie, pracowali razem jak profesjonaliści. Ich krwawy spór, który trwa aż do teraz rozpoczął się ponad trzydzieści lat temu. Podczas misji w Berlinie Wschodnim, gdy zostali otoczeni, Victor bez powodu zabił Janice Hollenbeck, podwójnego agenta, którego mieli wydostać. Kobieta ta była bliska sercu Logana, to wydarzenie uczyniło z dwójki mutantów śmiertelnych wrogów. Trochę wcześniej przed tymi wydarzeniami, Creed podczas samotnej misji w Berlinie poznał Mystique pod postacią Leni Zauber. Owocem ich krótkiego romansu było dziecko. Po okresie pracy dla C.I.A. i Weapon X, Victor zszedł na "złą drogę". Jako Sabretooth podjął się porwania znanej prawniczki Jeryn Hogarth. Próba ta została udaremniona przez Iron Fista. Creed następnie zaczął pracować dla Mr. Sinistera i dołączył od jego Marauders. Wraz z nimi dokonał masakry Morlocków. W tunelach Nowego Jorku, Sabretooth miał okazję stoczyć pojedynek ze swoim dawnym wrogiem Loganem, a także ciężko ranił starającego się zapobiec rzezi Remy'ego LeBeau. Od tego czasu i dla Gambita, Victor stał się wrogiem numer jeden. Sabretooth ponownie miał okazję spotkać się z LeBeau i Loganem, gdy został wynajęty przez Matsuo Tsurayabę w celu odnalezienia Wolverine'a. Paradoksalnie Creed, gdy był pod mentalną kontrolą Psylocke, pomógł uwolnić X-Men i Logana. Po tych wydarzeniach Sabretooth dalej zajmował się zabójstwami na zlecenie. W tym czasie stan psychiki Creeda wciąż pogarszał się. Żądze mordu i krwiożercze instynkty trzymał na wodzy jedynie "błysk" (stan, gdy psychika Victora była pozbawiona świadomości), który dawała mu jego współpracownica Birdy. Najwyraźniej nie podobała jej się ta współpraca, gdyż wydała ona go w ręce człowieka zwanego Tribune. Sabretooth został porwany, a następnie udoskonalony. Poprawiono wszystkie jego atrybuty fizyczne, Creed zasłużył wtedy na miano "Turbo-Sabretooth". Tribune porwał go, by Victor wykonywał dla niego skrytobójcze zadania. Pierwszym celem Creeda miała się stać Mystique, a gwarancją wykonania zlecenia stała się bomba zaszyta w jego ciele. Sabretooth wytropił Raven i dopadł ją na Wieży Eiffla. Tam odszedł od zamiaru zabicia niebieskoskórej mutantki, gdyż wyjawiła mu ona, że to ich syn zlecił mutantowi morderstwo. Dzięki telepatycznym zdolnościom Birdy, Victorowi udało się odnaleźć siedzibę Tribuna. Był on mu potrzebny by rozbroić bombę w jego piersi oraz jako źródło informacji. Podczas finałowej walki okazało się, że Tribun to właśnie Graydon Creed. Syn Sabretootha nie był mutantem i prowadził prywatną krucjatę przeciwko "odmieńcom genetycznym". Victor postanowił nie zabijać swojego "najukochańszego syna" i to zwróciło się przeciwko niemu, ponieważ Graydon "w podzięce" zabił Birdy. Sabretooth, nie mając już swej odskoczni, musiał szukać pomocy gdzie indziej. Choć część X-Men uważała, że to kiepski pomysł, profesor Xavier postanowił przyjąć Creeda pod swój dach i spróbować wyleczyć go z psychotycznych ataków agresji. Wolverine przebywający tymczasowo w posiadłości, usłyszał od Victora, że przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pozabija wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Logana ogarnął szał i przeszył on głowę śmiertelnego wroga jednym ze swoich pazurów. Sabretooth przeżył, a ta nietypowa lobotomia wywołała u niego mentalny regres. Wkrótce jednak wyleczył się z ran zadanych mu przez Wolverine'a i udało mu się przechytrzyć, nic nie podejrzewającą, Boom-Boom, by go wypuściła. Creed podczas próby ucieczki ciężko ranił Psylocke. X-Men dopadli Sabretootha i oddali w ręce władz. Ponownie postanowiono go resocjalizować i uczyniono z niego członka X-Factor. Aby zapobiec skrzywdzeniu kogokolwiek z zespołu, Victor nosił specjalną obrożę. Urządzenie jednakże długo nie utrzymało go na wodzy, ponieważ udało mu się przezwyciężyć ból impulsów porażających jego układ nerwowy i je zerwać. Podczas swej ucieczki nieomal pozabijał wszystkich członków X-Factor. Przez jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach Sabretooth pracował dla Hound Program, jednak zaginał na krótko. Okazało się, że wraz z Wolverine'm został porwany przez Apocalypse'a. En Sabah Nur zaaranżował walkę, której zwycięzca miał stać się jego nowym Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Logan wygrał ten pojedynek. Apocalypse wyciągnął adamantium z ciała Creeda i połączył je z kośćmi Wolverine'a. Sabretooth został porzucony na pastwę losu. Umierającego Creeda odnalazł w jaskini Gambit. LeBeau zgodził się pomóc Victorowi w zamian za informacje o położeniu jednej z baz Sinistera. Remy, po załatwieniu własnych "spraw", zdobył dla Creeda wystarczającą ilość adamantium by utrzymać go przy życiu. Victor nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na ponowne związanie swych kości z niezniszczalnym metalem. Kilka miesięcy po przegranym pojedynku z Loganem, Creed został pochwycony przez reaktywowany Program Weapon X. Po ponownym zespoleniu szkieletu z adamantium, Sabretooth działał jako agent rekrutujący. W tajemnicy przed przełożonymi, Creed gromadził informacje, które mogłyby mu się przydać po ucieczce. Po rejteradzie wykorzystał on zdobyte środki, aby wynająć Omegę Red i Lady Deathstrike. Ta dwójka najemników miała za zadanie zabić osoby najbliższe sercu Wolverine'a: Nightcrawlera, Amiko i Yukio oraz małżeństwo Hudsonów. Sabretoothowi udało się zwabić Logana do Las Vegas, a następnie do oryginalnego ośrodka Weapon X. Tam wykorzystując kody Dyrektora, postrzelił on Wolverine'a z broni neutralizującej zdolności mutacyjne. Loganowi ostatecznie udało się pokonać Sabretootha, którego mutacyjne zdolności także zostały zneutralizowane. Po swojego socjopatycznego pracownika ponownie upomniało się Weapon X. Creed krótko przebywał pod pieczą Programu. Odkrył, że pod postacią doktora Windsora skrywa się Mr Sinister i szantażem zmusił go, żeby pomógł mu w ucieczce. Na wolności Creed ponownie został najemnikiem. Korporacja Megacorp wynajęła go, aby wytropił i doprowadził Sinistera. Dzięki nieoczekiwanej pomocy Scalphuntera Sabretoothowi udało się dostać do zamku Essexa. Własna pomysłowość natomiast pozwoliła mu unieszkodliwić super-żołnierzy Sinistera. Sabretooth otrzymał sowitą zapłatę za znalezienie Essexa, nie dowiedział się jednak, że pod postacią właściciela Megacorpu skrywał się John Sublime, prawdziwy fan poczynań Sinistera. Ostatnio Creed dołączył do nowego wcielenia Brotherhood of Mutants, dowodzonego tym razem przez Exodusa. Podczas ataku na siedzibę X-Men Sabretooth po raz kolejny stał się z Loganem. Wolverine'owi nie spodobało się to, że Creed zaatakował dzieci, więc rozczłonkował go. Gdy Victor poskładał się do kupy znalazł zajęcie jako płatny zabójca. W Ameryce Południowej miał zlikwidować wraz ze swym wspólnikiem grupę naukowców, od nich dowiedział się o ich eksperymencie - grupie ludzi w wysoce zawansowanym stadium ewolucji zwanych Children. Udało im się odnaleźć ich statek lecz podczas walki wspólnik Sabretootha został pozbawiony mocy w wyniku wydarzeń House of M. Creed musiał salwować się ucieczką, Children tropili go przez Meksyk aż go siedziby X-Men, gdzie Victor chciał szukać schronienia. Rogue po wstrzyknięciu mu nano-sentineli rekrutowała go do swojej drużyny X-Men i wraz z nimi pokonał zagrażających ludzkości The Children of the Vault. Kiedy Konkwistador - latający okręt Children of the Vault, który stał się bazą wypadową zespołu Rogue - uległ zniszczeniu w walce z Hecatomb, grupa powróciła do Instytutu. I choć Creed pozostawał więźniem, dla Wolverine'a jego obecność pod dachem szkoły Xaviera była nie do zniesienia. Logan wszczął walkę, która zakończyła się krwawym remisem. Sabretooth pierwszy doszedł do siebie. Porwał jeden z samolotów X-Men i uciekł, uprowadzając ze sobą Wolverine'a. Jego przeciwnik odzyskał przytomność w trakcie lotu, a podjęta na nowo walka doprowadziła do kraksy i rozbicia Blackbirda. Katastrofa nie przerwała starcia - zrobiła to dopiero interwencja Storm. Zakuty w łańcuchy Sabretooth trafił do królewskiego pałacu w Wakandzie. Od razu podjął próbę ucieczki, łatwo pokonując ścigającego go Black Panthera, został jednak ponownie pojmany, zanim zdołał zabić T'Challę. Tym razem umieszczono go w celi z vibranium i nieustannie pilnowano. Victor nie miał możliwości ucieczki. Nie musiał. Działający z polecenia Romulusa Wild Child dostał się do pałacu, uwolnił Creeda i otruł Wolverine'a, wyłączając go z gry na parę dni. W tym czasie do Wakandy przybyła grupa złożona z Sasquatcha, Wolfsbane oraz sióstr Feral i Thornn. Obie straciły moce po M-Day, teraz jednak odzyskały swój zmutowany wygląd. Był to wynik eksperymentów jakie przeprowadził na nich Romulus. Grupa ta zaoferowała Loganowi swoją pomoc w odnalezieniu Sabretootha, licząc, że doprowadzi ich do Romulusa. W tym celu wyruszyli do dawnej siedziby programu Weapon X. Tam czekali na nich Wild Child i Sabretooth. W jakiś sposób Romulus pozbawił Creeda resztek człowieczeństwa, w wyniku czego zachowywał się on jak dzikie zwierzę. Po zabiciu Feral zaczął się pożywiać jej ciałem. Logan przegonił go, zabrał zwłoki i ewakuował resztę grupy. Sabretooth i Wolverine spotkali się jeszcze jeden raz. Victor nadal był w zwierzęcym stanie, w który wpędził go Romulus. Logan przygotował się, by zrobić z nim to, co robi się ze wściekłymi psami. Na samym początku walki odciął Creedowi rękę magicznym mieczem Muramasy. Kiedy Creed przystawiał odciętą kończynę do rany, licząc, że jego ciało się zrośnie, Wolverine wytłumaczył mu, że rany zadane mieczem Muramasy nie goją się. Może to szok wywołany ciężkimi obrażeniami, może to słowa Logana, a może to miejsce, w którym się znajdowali - okolica chatki, w której Creed zaatakował niegdyś Silver Fox, ukochaną Logana - w każdym razie coś sprawiło, że Sabretooth zdołał odzyskać panowanie nad sobą na tyle, by powiedzieć: "Zrób to." Wolverine nie dał się długo prosić: jednym cięciem oddzielił jego głowę od ciała, zostawiając jedno i drugie, by zostały pogrzebane pod śniegiem. Kategoria:Postacie